


Exquisite Corpse

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, Corsetry, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morticia requests for Gomez' help to tie her corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for : _\- The Addams Family, Gomez/Morticia: Corset play - The gods are bored tonight/ Casting spells to drench my skin _

**Exquisit Corpse**

The ties of the corset lay askew and lazy over her back, the black lines of it striking against the marble of her skin, like always. Gomez feels his mouth go dry, and then Morticia smiles over her shoulder, a daunting curve of scarlet that is as exquisite as a knife striking his heart over and over again.

"A little help, _s'il vous plait_?" his dark angel murmurs, her eyes on his, the spill of silk of her hair over a shoulder, her back white and unblemished as if no whip had ever touched her skin.

"Always, always my love, my angel, my everything, especially when you speak _French_..." Gomez murmurs, kneeling behind her, kissing a white shoulder, moving his hands over the cold and perfect skin of her back, where the ties lay undone. His fingers find the first tie and he's looking at her as he tugs at them, harshly, trapping his love in iron and silk.

She moans, eyes fluttering shut as if she was in pain, and her lips part in a lovely gasp. "Gomez..."

His name on her lips is his ruin, an extra crank in the rack when he can't have more and yet he wants it. His fingers find the second set of crisscrossed ties, and he breathes the scent of wet earth and cyanide that clings to her hair as he tightens it. "Morticia, my dark lady, the night itself envies you and yet bows to your will."

He tugs again, feeling metal and clothe fit around her slender body. Morticia moans again, white teeth biting the flesh of her lips. His own teeth touch the nape of her neck where her hair is not, whispering love and pain and pleasure and love, love, love.

He's trembling when he finishes, his own lungs trapped as if his ribs had become a corset as well, trapping him inside his own skin and oh, this is just like her, like his Morticia for cause this exquisite pleasure and pain, to share with him the same kind of torment that he bestowed upon her.

"But, _mon amour,_" Morticia says, her eyes dark on the mirror and on him, her lips ever so red, ever so precious, and Gomez wonders how it can be that he loves her more than he did five seconds ago. "You didn't tie it tight enough. I still can breathe."


End file.
